1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to release mechanisms for permitting two parts to be separated by remote actuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the prior art explosive or pyrotechnic separation devices have been used, for example with aircraft hatches, plungers for severing freight parachute lines and the like. In the field of data acquisition, particularly in connection with collecting data from wild animals, it has been long desirable to recover collars or harnesses used on the animals without physically restraining or drug immobilizing the animal in order to collect stored data. If the collar can be separated or opened remotely the collar can drop off and data that has been recorded and collected on digital memory carried on the collar can be recovered and analyzed.